


all these keyboards, but I’m still not your type (but you’re with me, so that’s alright)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, my title skills are back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo has a type. Daichi doesn't mind.





	all these keyboards, but I’m still not your type (but you’re with me, so that’s alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Written just because I want Kuroo to say the last line.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Daichi wasn’t even comfortably settled in the booth they’ve chosen, when a familiar voice startled Kuroo and him.

“Well, well… look at what the cat dragged in.” The man’s soft drawl is belied by the menacing smirk on his lips and the curve of his eyebrows over his slanted eyes.

“Daishou,” Kuroo groans and Daichi notices the pained expression he made. “I must say, it’s not nice to meet you here,” he says with a mocking smile.

Daishou just hums, unaffected by the usual surliness. “Likewise. So, what are you doing here?” he asks in a conversational tone that got Kuroo rolling his eyes. It also happens to be the moment that he noticed Daichi –now fully seated– on the other side of the booth.

“Don’t tell me,” he says slowly, looking back and forth between the two of them, “that you’re on a date?” the way he says it with a mocking note was not lost to Kuroo, and causes him to glare at the other.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I am on a date, and we would appreciate it if you leave us alone. Preferably now.”

“Uh-uh,” Daishou tuts, “is that how you treat a dear friend? Besides, I haven’t introduced myself yet.” He angles his body towards Daichi.

“I’m Daishou Suguru,” he declares, bowing deeply with his right arm over his chest, as if he’s pledging his allegiance to his country. Daichi hears Kuroo scoff at the display. “It’s so splendid to meet you…” he trails off, waiting for Daichi to supply the answer.

Daichi blinks before sparing Kuroo a glance and sees how he’s still glaring at the man, before he stands up and offers a bow of his own.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” he says, genially, despite having an inkling that Kuroo probably doesn’t want him exchanging fake pleasantries with this person.

Daishou unfolds his right arm and extends his hand. Daichi, assuming that it’s for a handshake, promptly offers his own, only for it to be snatched by Kuroo’s larger ones.

“Don’t bother doing that, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, eyes not leaving Daishou, and not easing his glare one bit. If anything, Daichi would say that he looked more upset. Daichi squeezes the hand holding his, before he removes it from the hold as he sits down again.

“You don’t need to get so testy, Kuroo,” Daishou chides, as if scolding a child for doing something naughty and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I was just being polite.”

“You would actually have been an exemplary one, if you had left us alone like I told you to.”

“I was just surprised, is all,” Daishou starts, and it sounds harmless enough, but Kuroo can’t shake the feeling that he wouldn’t like what Daishou’s going to say next. “Never thought you’d be dating a brunet. Aren’t blonds more of your type?”

“What–”

“Oh, this must be some kind of a phase, isn’t it?” Daishou says with a supremely self-satisfied smirk, aware of the damage he’s causing.

Kuroo stiffens at the statement. The irritation he felt for Daishou morphs into real anger, at the thought of the other, purposefully interrupting his date, and possibly trying to sabotage his relationship, with Daichi. He wills himself to calm down despite the growing insistence and urge to punch Daishou just to make him stop talking.

Not that Kuroo thinks that Daichi will be easily swayed by Daishou’s words. They’re already two years into their relationship, and he likes to think that they’re stronger to be broken just like that. Still, there are things that they still don’t know about each other, and even as having a certain type is petty as it sounds, Kuroo doesn’t want to make Daichi feel any less.

Daichi, who’s been watching the exchange with mild wariness picked up on Kuroo’s distress, and notices the clenched fist, and already knows that it would only be a matter of time before Kuroo snaps, and decides to step in before matters turn for the worse.

“Daishou-san,” he addresses Daishou and waited for the other to regard him. “I think you should leave now.” He tries to keep his tone polite, because even if the other is obviously provoking Kuroo, provoking them, it wouldn’t do well for him to be affected as well, especially since that Kuroo’s so close to losing it.

Daishou, seeing nothing in the carefully blank expression Daichi is wearing, just shrugs his shoulders, and drops his arms to his side.

“Oh well, I’m leaving anyway. Enjoy.” He mock salutes, before leaving.

Daichi releases the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in a long-suffering, but relieved sigh, but he promptly gets surprised when the table shook from the impact of Kuroo’s fist slamming on it.

“Dammit,” Kuroo mutters under his breath.

Daichi cover the still clenched fist with his own hand, squeezing it in a soothing manner, in an attempt to calm him.

“Hey, Kuroo, he’s gone now,” he says, keeping his tone light. He’s trying to catch Kuroo’s eyes, but it seems the other is adamant about looking away, as he’s still scowling at the space Daishou had previously occupied.

“Hey, babe. Tetsu, come on… I’m hungry,” Daichi whines, not caring if it made him sound stupid, (because really, people his age and size should never be caught whining like that), but it seems to have done the trick, as Kuroo snorts softly. Finally, his fingers loosens enough for Daichi to lace it with his.

“You and food,” he mumbles, meeting Daichi’s eyes at last as he made a face at him and slightly shakes his head in disbelief.

He gets a cheeky smile in return, before Daichi calls a waitress over, to ask for the menu, and eventually orders their food.

\----------

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Daichi pauses, mid-bite into his food, and looks at Kuroo. He’s about to ask what the other is apologizing for, but the frown that is spoiling Kuroo’s usual handsome face told him what it’s about.

“So that was Daishou, huh?” he says then briefly eats, before he loses the chance to do so. Kuroo grumbles an annoyed affirmation, taking out some of his annoyance on his food, by stabbing the meat particularly hard.

“He certainly knows how to make an impression. I fully understand now why you’re so annoyed with him.” Daichi has heard about Daishou from Kuroo, and some of the Nekoma members, whenever their conversations veers to their high school years. His name have come up in a few of them, and it was mostly laced with displeasure.

Daichi thought that they’re inclined to talk like that, but as someone who doesn’t personally know the snake captain, he has given him the benefit of the doubt. Today’s encounter with him though rather changes all of that.

“Annoyed doesn’t cover half of it, but I’m not apologizing about his behavior. I just…” Kuroo hesitates, raking a hand through his hair. “About what he said –I mean, you’re not mad or anything, right?”

Kuroo is asking, because Daichi hasn’t shown any negative reaction, nor did he say anything about the incident since Daishou left. Instead, he just went on about their date, telling stories about how the past two weeks they spent apart have been for him, while they’re waiting for their food to arrive, and then asked Kuroo how his own two weeks went. And basically, Daichi’s still as excited about their date, and is just so happy to be together with him again.

And yeah, he can read Daichi better now than he did before. Kuroo is certain about not sensing any displeasure from him. It helps that he got more open with communicating with Kuroo as their relationship progressed, but there were still times that Kuroo second-guesses himself when it comes to interpreting the messages Daichi isn’t exactly telling him.

This situation is one of those times.

And it’s great. Relieving, even, if he honestly says so himself, that Daichi doesn’t seem to be affected by what happened with Daishou, and the things that he said. It speaks volumes of the trust Daichi has placed in him, and really, the sentiment warms his heart, but he just wants to make sure that Daichi hasn’t misunderstood anything. Kuroo knows he’s pretty much contradicting himself with these thoughts, but he also knows that he won’t be able to be at peace, unless Daichi tells him so himself.

All he sees in Daichi’s face though, is genuine confusion.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know– I just,” Kuroo breathes deeply and takes Daichi’s hand in his, before continuing. “What he said about this just being a phase isn’t true. This isn’t just a phase, Daichi,” he says seriously, his eyes locked intensely on Daichi’s brown ones. “Not for me. I hope that it’s also the same for you. Just know that.”

It’s not often that Daichi is moved by confessions like this from Kuroo, given he’s more used to cheesier and ridiculous declarations of love from the other man on a daily basis. The rush of affection that coursed through his chest and spread in his whole being when his boyfriend made an effort to assure him, even though there is no need to, made his heart swell with happiness and utmost fondness that he hadn’t felt for anyone else besides Kuroo.

The sentiment wasn’t needed, but Daichi wholeheartedly appreciates it.

“I know that, silly,” he says, patting Kuroo’s cheek with his free hand. “And of course it’s the same for me,” he whispers. And it’s soft and light, but the meaning of it is undoubtedly heavy. They stayed quietly like that for a few minutes, before Daichi dispels the overwhelming sappiness surrounding them.

“That bit irritated me, to be honest,” Daichi adds as an afterthought. “He’s not right for assuming things about our relationship, but he hasn’t said anything else that isn’t exactly wrong aside from that.”

Kuroo hums questioningly around the glass of ice tea he’s currently drinking.

“I mean, blonds _are_ your type,” Daichi says so casually, like he’s just talking about something trivial like the weather, that it got Kuroo choking on his drink.

“Wha-what?!” he manages to ask, when he’s done trying not to die from choking on ice tea, ignoring the napkin Daichi is holding out to him.

“Please wipe yourself,” Daichi instructs, close to shoving the napkin on Kuroo’s face, forcing him to take it, which the latter eventually did. “It’s true, right?”

“Yes,” Kuroo immediately answers, either too flustered to deny the claim or too busy salvaging his shirt from the mess he made. “But, how did you even know that?”

Daichi sends him a flat look, clearly unimpressed by his incredulous tone.

“You have Kozume for best friend. And you’re always reminding him to retouch his roots.”

“It’s because it’s Kenma. He’s my friend and I don’t want him to look stupid.”

“Same goes for Yamamoto, actually.”

“He’s a teammate, and he wouldn’t actually get to date anyone if he’s sloppy about his hair.”

“Makes me wonder why I’m dating you,” Daichi grouses under his breath, willfully gets himself off-track for a moment.

“You find me irresistible,” Kuroo banters without missing a beat.

“True,” Daichi concedes, before continuing where he left off. “Training Camp, you keep on teasing and annoying Tsukishima.”

“He’s fun to rile up.”

“You’ve always had a soft spot for Yachi,” Kuroo’s about to argue his defense, but Daichi was on a roll. “And need I remind you of the way you gasp when I showed you Terushima’s picture?” Daichi raises an eyebrow challengingly. “Need I go on?” he finishes smugly.

And that was it. It’s the most incriminating piece of evidence against Kuroo’s person that made him accept defeat.

“Fine, you win,” he scratches the back of his head. “So what if blonds are my type? They just easily catch my eyes, is all,” he scoffs and petulantly crosses his arm. He mutters continuously. “And here I was, worried that it might have upset you, but you’re just making fun of me. I should’ve known.”

Daichi chuckles at the display. “I’m not upset because I honestly think it doesn’t matter,” he says simply. “I mean, you’re with me. You chose to be with me. You’re still with me, despite me not being a blond. Should I be worried that you’re going to leave me for some blond bombshell?”

“Never.” Kuroo asserts indignantly. Daichi smiles, a real and not teasing one.

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

It takes a few moment of Kuroo studying Daichi, before he speaks again. “Yeah, you’re right. You know what, Daichi?”

“What?”

“They may easily catch my eyes, but you sure make it difficult to take my eyes off you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi snorts when Kuroo said the last line. The blush tells Kuroo a different story though.
> 
> Daishou ended up meaner than I expected. In my defense, I re-read the Nekoma vs Nohebi match while writing this, so I guess the residual annoyance shows. Also, this is probably the first and last time I am going to reference other Kuroo ships. I am painfully possessive of him you see, especially if it's in the context of KuroDai.
> 
> Never mind. It still went according to _keikaku_.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
